Do not disturb !
by KLEPTOkegasu
Summary: OS - Le titre n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire ... Il suffisait que Kirino lance une boutade à Kariya, pour se retrouver avec la moitié du lycée sur le dos, à se coltiner le surnom de "Princess Candy". On ne peut rêver meilleure journée. Surtout quand on commence à prendre des résolutions idiotes ... Un petit texte tout court pour m'occuper, avec l'un des couples le plus demandé.


OH GOSH J'AI PUBLIÉ UN OS !

**OH GOSH, MAIS C'EST NUL !**

_Voilà. C'est court (hrum, je compare à Never ALONE), mais j'avais depuis longtemps, longtemps, commencé à creuser l'idée, et écris les 5 première lignes. Pour tout vous dire, je l'ai surtout écrit pour terminer mon carnet et commencer le nouveau ..._

_Mais ça fait, rien hein, c'est écris, c'est écris !_

Crédits : Kirino et Kariya ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai juste crée l'orphelinat.

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme se pencha en avant, scrutant de plus près son reflet dans le miroir. Il s'attarda sur ses yeux couleur bleu céruléen, qu'il savait si bien maîtriser. Il arrivait à leur donner un éclat froid pour faire taire un importun, ou un reflet de pitié qui lui permettait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ses doigts passèrent sur sa joue, sur sa peau rosée, au grain de peau parfait, au toucher doux, agréable. Et puis sa main alla vers l'arrière, pour caresser ses cheveux. Des mèches fines d'un rose doux, tirant très légèrement vers la couleur saumon, balaya ses épaules nues. Relâchés dans son dos, ses cheveux tombaient juste aux niveau des omoplates. On qualifie ça dans un langage plus courant de 'cheveux longs'. Ces cheveux longs qui étaient sa marque de fabrique, qui lui donnaient toute sa personne, et qui formaient son aspect androgyne. Mais voilà, là était le problème : il n'en voulait plus. On lui disait trop souvent qu'il ressemblait à une fille, on se méprenait de plus en plus. Or, il voulait gagner sa masculinité, qu'on le traite comme son sexe le devrait. Les brimades le faisaient suffoquer. En fixant droit dans les yeux le regard bleu devenu tranchant que lui renvoyait le miroir, il saisit, de la main gauche, à pleine poignée une grosse mèche de cheveux et les tira pour les détacher de la masse. À sa main droite, il tenait une paire de ciseaux. L'instrument brilla d'un éclat froid dans la lumière tamisée du soleil levant qui passait avec difficulté de la petite et unique fenêtre de la salle de bain. Les lames s'ouvrirent, passèrent à quelques millimètres de son oreille, se dirigèrent vers la mèche de cheveux isolée, prêtes à trancher.<p>

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer les ciseaux, un autre garçon entra avec fracas dans la pièce, hurlant.

« KIRINO NON ! »

Les ciseaux tombèrent à terre avec un bruit clair de métal tintant contre le sol.

Les dents serrées, Kariya enserra le torse nu de Kirino pour le tirer loin du lavabo, trébuchant à moitié.

« Excuse-moi, hoquetait-il en boucle, le souffle coupé par sa récente course, excuse-moi, excuse-moi, excuse-moi, … »

* * *

><p>Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt …<p>

Étage des garçons du pensionnat. Personne dans les couloirs. À vrai dire, ils ne pouvaient en fait pas sortir à cette heure-ci … Tous étaient enfermés dans leur chambre, à trois, ou à quatre selon les exceptions. Certains bavardaient entre eux, d'autre se la jouaient solitaires et lisaient un magasine, ou simplement glandaient. Dans la chambre de Kirino régnait, d'ailleurs, un joyeux bordel à ce moment là. Trois garçons assis à même le sol jouaient en gueulant aux cartes. L'androgyne, lui, faisait parti des solitaires, les regardant s'insulter entre eux depuis son lit surélevé. Parmi les trois garçons, il y avait - le fameux - Kariya, ses cheveux couleurs bleu sarcelle ébouriffés par l'émotion qu'il mettait dans les menaces éructées à tout bout de champ. _Une journée normale, dans cette chambre remplie d'idiots … _Kirino soupira bruyamment et s'allongea, s'affala dans son lit, les mains croisées derrière sa tête. Un des garçons à terre se redressa et lui lança :

« Ooï, Kirino, tu ne veux vraiment pas jouer ?

- Laisse-le, maugréa Kariya avec un sourire narquois, monsieur se croit trop supérieur pour se mêler au commun des mortels … »

Un grommellement signifiant « très drôle » se fit entendre au-dessus de la barrière du lit. Ils haussèrent les épaules, et continuèrent leur partie de cartes, ignorant l'autre aux cheveux roses.

La cloche sonna dans le pensionnat, une petite cloche assez discrète qui ne défonçait pas les oreilles comme la plupart des cloches d'école. Celle-là, elle signifiait que c'était l'heure du repas. Et qu'un joyeux bordel allait commencer dans les couloirs.

Kirino sortit de la salle de classe après la majorité des élèves n'y mangeant pas, il avait commencé une conversation qui l'avait happé avec le professeur de sciences. Il marcha dans le couloir en plissant le nez, au fur et à mesure qu'un grondement assourdissant se rapprochait. C'était le bruit gracieux des élèves venant acheter à manger au snack. Tout le monde savait que les stocks étaient limités, et que c'était au plus rapide. Au premier étage, Kirino s'appuyait sur la rambarde de la mezzanine, profitant de la magnifique vue du massacre du snack. Au milieu de tous, Kariya s'agitait en se plaignant d'une voix stridente.

« Non ! Pas le sandwich au jambon ! C'est le mien ! »

Kirino ne put s'empêcher de rire, étouffant son rire en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Lui, il avait été plus malin. Il attendit encore quelques minutes que la population se fluidifie, avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée, vers le snack. À quelques mètres Kariya s'était assis dans les escaliers, avec deux autres camarades, et il fixa l'androgyne de ses yeux couleur d'ocre. Kirino sentit un frisson monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se posta devant le comptoir, se penchant pour appuyer ses coudes dessus. Le vendeur le salua, et ils entamèrent une discussion animée. Au final, il lui donner un sandwich. Kirino le remercia avec un sourire, puis s'éloigna. Il avait à peine fait deux pas que Kariya l'interpella :

« Hey, Ranmaru ! Tu as eu à manger ?

- Oui. Il valait mieux être malin, plutôt que de crier comme une fillette. »

Et l'androgyne aux cheveux couleur thé lui lança un sourire en continuant sa route. Il mangera avec des gens de sa classe, un peu plus « évolués ». Déjà ils les entendaient médiser dans son dos, et ses oreilles sifflèrent.

Malheureusement, Kariya savait très bien manipuler les gens, et il lui suffisait d'afficher une bouille d'ange pour attirer leur amitié. Et puisque Kirino l'avait blessé, il semblait logique que Kirino soit blessé. Pendant les deux/trois heures de cours restantes, l'androgyne aux yeux azur vécu un enfer. Son surnom était devenu « Princess Candy », et tout le monde faisait une soudaine fixation sur ses cheveux. Prenant sur lui, il s'isolait, ne répondait pas, refusant d'attiser la flamme, ou d'emporter une quelconque autre personne avec lui. Mais ses nerfs se sciaient, et finiraient inexorablement par lâcher …

Il fallait attendre le soir ….

« Oooh, et à chaque fois qu'on se cogne la tête, on perd des neurones !?

- Ouaip !

- C'est des conneries. »

Les trois garçons montèrent d'un ton pour chercher à savoir qui avait raison. Excédé, Kirino claqua son magazine sur le rebord du lit pour les faire taire. Ils sursautèrent.

« Faites moins de bruit. Après le dîner c'est silence dans les chambres ! »

Les trois garçons soufflèrent bruyamment. Après avoir lancé un regard amusé à Kariya, l'un des trois s'exclama :

« Dis-donc … Princesse, tu ne te joins pas à nous ce soir on plus ? »

Il pouffèrent avec un air idiot. Calmement, Kirino se redressa dans son lit, et baissa le regard vers eux.

« Vous imaginez à quel niveau vous vous abaissez en m'appelant ainsi ?

- Sérieusement, rigola Kariya d'un ton un peu plus posé, tu voulait qu'on te surnomme comment avec ces cheveux ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi Kariya, il a fallut que je te froisse pour que soudainement tout le monde remarque mes cheveux longs.

- Arrête, se marra l'un des deux autres, ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui ! »

Les yeux de Kirino s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Kariya, lui, baissa soudainement le regard, et son expression se ferma. L'autre continua :

« Tout le monde pensait que tu étais une fille au début. Une fille avec un uniforme de garçon. Alors que je te dis pas comme on a ris quand on a vu que non !

- Les gens ne te le disent pas souvent en face parce que ça en deviendrait puérile … Tu as un bon caractère donc les fille t'apprécient, mais les garçons, eux …

- Nous ne te considérons pas comme un garçon. » acheva Kariya.

L'intéressé principal baissa la tête, fixa ses mains. Avec une mine figée, il ria :

« Ah, donc ils ne le disaient pas en face … »

Il avait vraiment toujours pensé que ça ne posait aucun problème qu'il ait les cheveux longs … Il avait reçu certes quelques boutades en début d'année, mais sans plus. Sincèrement. Il pensait que ça plaisait … Que ça plaisait aux filles, à ses amis, à Shindou, … à Kariya. Il releva la tête, paniqué. Cherchant ses yeux couleur cuivre, son regard cinglant …. Il fuit son regard. Il avait détourné la tête, faisant danser ses cheveux bleus, pour murmurer quelque chose à l'autre. Bien. Maintenant, Kirino n'en avait plus rien à foutre. Royalement. Il loucha sur les quelques mèches roses qui tombaient sur ses épaules, et se coucha comme une masse.

« Bonne nuit. »

Il avait la nuit pour réfléchir.

Lorsque Kirino rouvrit les yeux, la matinée était déjà entamée, et la pièce complètement vide. Calme … Il cligna des yeux. Quel jour était-on ? Il n'y avait pas cours ? C'était férié ? Mal réveillé, il se frotta les yeux, puis la tignasse empêtrée sur sa tête. Des mèches rebelles vinrent se pendre sous ses yeux. Avec un claque, les événement de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Son cœur avait fait un bon, aussi. Il devait réfléchir …

Mais – maintenant – il était décidé.

Descendu du lit, il alla directement à la salle de bain, retirant son tee-shirt au passage, et empoigna la paire de ciseaux. Debout devant le vitre, il affronta son regard tranchant.

* * *

><p>« Excuse-moi … » gémit Kariya une nouvelle fois.<p>

Il s'était éloigné de quelques pas, lâchant Kirino, qui pût se retourner. Son ami aux cheveux charons respirait toujours aussi fort, et quelques mèches se collaient contre son front avec la sueur. Il ne regardait pas Kirino, baissant honteusement les yeux …

« Pourquoi-

- Excuse-moi ! J'ai eu tord ! Je n'aurais pas dû t'embêter sur ce sujet, c'était débile. Je …. Je ne pensais pas en mal, tu sais ? Mais les choses sont devenues incontrôlables …. Comme hier. Je ne pensais pas que ça te toucherait autant, hein. Tu es toujours renfermé et froid quand tu es avec moi. Ça m'énervait, je voulais te faire réagir un peu, mais juste un peu ! Je voulais que tu t'intéresses à moi … Mais, mais le problème ce ne sont pas tes cheveux ! Ils sont très bien. Ce serait terrible si tu les coupais ! Moi … Moi, je les aime bien. Enfin … Ils ont une jolie couleur … Et … Ils sont doux … »

Kirino était bouche bée. Jamais Kariya ne lui avait parlé autant. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, essoufflé, trempé de sueur, les joues rougies par l'émotion. Jamais il n'avait touché de facette de sa personnalité aussi sensible. Jamais. Maintenant, il s'était tus, pétrifié de peur d'en avoir trop dis. Le moment de silence fut brisé par le petit rire de Kirino. Kariya releva la tête.

« Je suis soulagé …. Je pensais vraiment que tu me haïssais. - il se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main – Quel idiot !

- Tu allais vraiment le faire ? »

Il hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Le visage de Kariya se détendit enfin, et il aborda son sourire arrogant.

« Ne fais jamais ça ! » ordonna-t-il en tirant sur une mèche.

Kirino lâcha un cri strident de surprise.

« Hey ! Toi aussi tu peux crier comme une fillette ! »

Il exécuta un pas en arrière in extremis pour évite le coup de l'androgyne. Il éclata de rire lorsqu'il le poursuivit dans la minuscule chambre, finissant par balancer le paquet de cartes pour se défendre. Avec un regard espiègle, Kirino chopa la dame de cœur au vol, la plaqua contre la bouche de Kariya, et embrassa la carte. Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'adolescent au regard ocre qui pris la mouche, et tenta de rattraper son partenaire pour se venger.

Leurs éclats de rire retentirent pratiquement dans tout l'étage, et les deux autres internes qui partageaient leur chambre décidèrent de camper devant la porte au lieu de rentrer.

Don't disturb !

* * *

><p><strong>J'suis allée chercher loin, pour mon titre !<strong>

Massacre : end. J'ai un deuxième OS de Kariya et Kirino sur le feu (mon carnet ne voulait pas se rendre en un seul jet ...), et que je trouve beaucoup mieux. La logique voulait que je le poste en deuxième. J'ai décidé aussi de finir une fanfic des VOCALOIDs (publiée sur mon blog) qui traîne, avant de reprendre _Aliea Gakugen in High School - Why not ? _... Qui traîne. Je commence aussi à pencher sur le Shindou x Kirino ... Mais lentement ... Très lentement ...

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
